


Raindrops On Noses

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is hiding out but Jim tracks him down despite the bad weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops On Noses

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Raindrops On Noses  
> Pairing: Leonard McCoy/Jim Kirk  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Bones is hiding out but Jim tracks him down despite the bad weather.  
> Notes: Written in response to a Jim & Bones Daily Captain and Daily Doctor picture posting. The community is f-locked but [here's](http://fuckyeahteamjones.tumblr.com/post/9678372634/the-daily-captain-for-tuesday-august-30th) the pic on Tumblr  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Jim. It's the middle of the night and it's raining."

"Your powers of observation are as sharp as ever. I know how late it is."

"So, you thought you'd just stroll on over here?"

"Look, Bones, I came to fix things so you can stand to be in the same room as me."

He gestured for Jim to come in. "Wait there." He returned a minute later with a towel for Jim and watched him attempt to dry off. "Doesn't look like your umbrella helped much."

Jim shrugged. "Yeah, it's bad out there tonight. I thought we'd get some time together before you went home for the holidays. I hoped that between exams finishing and your departure we'd make the most of our time together. I had a great time the other night and I'm sorry if I'm crowding you. You seemed to enjoy it."

"I did." He looked at Jim's face for a moment, recalling how he'd looked the other night in the heat of the moment. It had felt good to be wanted by his best friend to be kissed and touched. Jim held his gaze for a moment but then looked away. "I'm sorry, Jim. Hiding out in the campus medical center probably seems like a dick move but it's not because of you or us. I want to see my family and my mom but even though she misses my dad all year round, it's worse at Christmas. I don't always know what to say to her. I suppose I'm a bit of a coward but I'm kind of dreading going home."

Jim smiled. "I'm glad I didn't upset you. Nobody has picture perfect family lives. This isn't meant as a grief comparison story but I never know what to say to my mom. Some days she likes to talk about my father and others I daren't mention him for fear of upsetting her. When I was a kid I didn't know much about him at all but I've no choice except to hope I catch her in a talkative mood. Even then, talking about him can make her upset and I can't fix it. We have our good days and bad. I expect other families are the same. There's always something that might cause friction or fights."

'"I guess you're right. Even before we lost my dad there were worries. I'll handle it. My mom is looking forward to me visiting." He stepped closer to Jim and touched his face. "You're still cold."

"A little."

"I've been avoiding you to hide my bad mood. Should have known I could talk to you, you've been pulling my secrets out of me since the day we met."

"Likewise, Bones. It takes a lot for me trust someone so when I thought the other night might have damaged our friendship it upset me."

"I liked it. Loved the filth you whispered in my ear and the way you looked at me the next morning. I'd like to keep this friendship upgrade as a permanent thing."

"Me too. I wouldn't trek across campus for just anyone. Will you come back with me and help me get warmed up?"

Jim's flirtatious smile was hard to resist.

"I'd be happy to."

Jim took his hand and led him out into the rain.


End file.
